Pokemon:Futari League
by cosplay chan
Summary: Ash Ketchum is back! and it's been a while, but while on a very mysterious cruise ship he runs into some old and new friends. but one very cold night spells trouble are they together? or will they part? AU ANIME CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. destiny in johto! May and Max

Author's note: it's my birthday this weekend! yay me!! so...i've decided to start this. and it'll be a while before i update again after this chapter...so please be very patient! i promise my updates are very worth waiting for though!!

so...without further ado our disclaimer:

Blossom: -my chikorita splice- :Cosplay doesn't own pokemon! but she owns the character of me, not the breed!! -runs off-

me: thanks blossom-chan! and now...our feature presentation.

* * *

_**-Chapter 1-**_

_Saturday, June 14th S.S Dialga's Cabins, Cabin 443_

**(Normal POV)**

"Evee?! Evee where did you get off to??"

"Eve Evee Evee!" a young evee ran through the cabin carelessly, as if it was just a game that she was playing with May.

May walked after the Evee, getting a little madder with each step. May was wearing her red and black ensemble with her hat and white fingerless gloves.

"Come on!! i'm not joking Evee! it's time to calm down!!!" May said she whined a little and stood waiting.

"Evee!" Evee said, it finally stopped in the front of it's owner, smiling up at her.

"alright!! time for bed Evee! it's really late..." May scooped up the Young Evee and set her in the cotton bed by the bunk beds she and Max were sleeping in.

"Hey May...it's 9:30, shouldn't you be in bed too?" Max looked up; the boy was sitting in a chair sitting at a table reading a book

"Huh? oh...um...well, let me Explain it like this Max, i'm going to go see Drew and some of the other Trainers. i'm a little lonley...but it's past your bedtime. Mom said so...so...i'm gonna leave Blaziken to watch over you, and ot make sure you go to bed on time max!" May released the pokemon

"Blaziken!" the Blaziken said standing in the doorway of the cabin.

"now...relax and get some sleep. i'm locking the door Max! i'll be back in a few hours...Evee! come on!" May smiled at the Evee, the pokemon looked up and blinked

"oh? tired? okay, nevermind get some sleep then." May smiled she shut the door half way before Max spoke up.

"May...i don't want to be here by myself..." Max pouted.

"oh!! can't you just be brave for once?" May whined. she flung open the door with one swift jerk.

the boy shook his head. "no! i'm not staying here alone all night while you go flirt with that other boy you're around so much! i'll call mom and dad!" Max threatened.

"Oh..." May pouted. "Fine! come along if you want to...just don't cause any trouble with that Mightyena of yours!" May warned pointing to the pokeball on Max's bed.

"yeah, aren't you still proud of me i was able to capture butler's Mightyena? i stopped it from hurting us back at that fair when they were trying to steal Jirachi!" Max said, sounding rather pleased with himself.

"yes...i suppose i should be proud of you for that! it would've been even better if you could've captured that Absol!" May laughed a little.

"But...that doesn't mean you can come! i just don't want to have to worry about you all night!" May said she sighed and pouted.

"Riiight May." Max rolled his eyes.

"Well, alright let's go then, i want to talk to drew before it gets too late." May opened the door again she quickly pulled out two pokeballs

"Blaziken! Return!" May shouted

in a swift instant, a white light engulfed the pokemon and the pokeball opened and landed on the floor next to May's shoes.

"so do you know how to get anywhere on this ship?" Max asked looking up at her

"um..." May blushed and sweatdropped.

"MAY!" Max shouted

"i know! i'm sorry Max." May blushed and sighed.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Psyduck!!! Azuril!! come back here right now!!!" Misty waterflower shouted running down the hallways of the S.S Dialga's First floor Cabin Wing.

her Psyduck and Azuril were zooming down the halls on a room service cart. at top speed. Misty was Frantically chasing after the cart.

"Darn Psyduck...that's the third time this week he's gotten out of my sight to cause trouble!" Misty Murmurred, slightly Mad.

"PSY PSY PSY PSYYYYYYY!" Psyduck screamed out in pure terror.

"Azur Azurill Azuril!" the Azuril clapped, thinking it was a ride,

Misty stopped and collapsed in an opening. "i give...huff huff...up!" she fell and laid there for a moment.

"if i ever catch that Psyduck i'm going to have gyrados shower him with my rage!" Misty scolded

the girl stood up and gripped a wall helping herself catch her breath.

Misty looked up and sighed,

then just out of the distance, (-grins widely- the most unexpected encounter!)

"CATCH THAT PIKACHU!!" a group of crazed young trainers chased a Pikachu down the halls,

"Pika Pi! Pikachuuuu!" the Pikachu complained, running as fast as it possibly could on it's stuby feet.

Misty blinked and just saw the Pikachu out of the corner of her eyes

"a wild Pikachu?! what is a wild pokemon doing on a ship?!" Misty almost shouted in the shock of it.

Misty blinked as the cart zoomed by again

"PSSSSSSYYYYY!"

"Azuril!"

"i gotta catch that cart..." Misty sighed and collapsed again.

"i surrender."

* * *

further,

"Pikachu? Pikachu?? oh great...where did you get off to?" Ash ketchum demanded searching the cabin he was sharing with Gary, Professor Oak and his mom,

"Mom...have you seen Pikachu?" Ash asked quickly looking at his mom

Delia Ketchum shook her head quickly, "no sorry sweetie, all i've seen today is Mimey...Pikachu seems to be hiding or something." she replied

"Great...now who knows where he is?" Ash sighed and walked out of the cabin

"Hey mom!"

"what?" Delia called from another room inside the cabin

"i'm going for a walk...be back, i'm gonna look for Pikachu." Ash said

"okay! be careful, don't get yourself in too much trouble, or hurt!" Delia called back. ; it was too late though, Ash was already gone.

"Great...now where are you Pikachu?" Ash mumbled to himself with a sigh.

"PIKA CHUUUUUU!"

"OOOOOWWW!" a group of unrivaled screams and Pikachu's thundershock cry came from a nearby hallway.

"Pikachu?! Hang on i'm coming!!" Ash darted off

"Hey! Get away from My Pikachu!!" Ash shouted at the group

the young trainers and coordinators immeaditly backed off. all except one girl,

"oh? this is your Pikachu?" she looked up, her blue eyes twinking. a Piplup stood by her heels, a Buneary shyly hid behind her looking at the Pikachu.

"oh? Hi...who...do i know you? from somewhere?" Ash asked

the girl tilted her head a little

"um...well i'm not quite sure," she shrugged and smiled.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Hey mom...how come i AM here too? i thought we were done with the whole traveling buisness!" Brock said aimlessly, he looked up at his mom

"oh, you are just so pointless, and anyway we're here to get AWAY from the gym. and who knows, maybe some of those people we saw you with are here too?" Brock's mom looked up breifly and smiled

"just get out of your shell for a while and meet someone."

_"by someone i hope she means a girl...there seem to be an awful lot of them here!"_ Brock thought, almost swooning.

"and one more thing son, NO Flirting with strangers. please..."

Brock sighed. "alright fine,"

_"Maybe it is time for a little journey away from the family?"_

Brock quickly went out oand shut the door of the Cabin,

"Gee...when we first boarded there seemed like so many people were here...this wing is nearly deserted!" Brock said aloud,

"oh? Excuse me...can you give me directions? i'm kind of lost..."

Brock spun around and smiled

"sure! anything for a pretty young lady like you!!"

the girl inched away slowly

"um..i guess you're not who i thought! sorry!! and i kind of have to go, bye!" the girl slipped away a Piplup and Buneary trailing after her.

"oh come on! we only just met! i could be the person you were thinking of.." Brock grinned and grabbed the girl's hand.

"um...No! i'm sorry, but i really do have to go..." the girl pulled her hand away and this time, just out of anger that this guy wouldn't leave her alone, she slapped him.

"i'm sorry!! but you made me do that!!" the girl shouted and ran down the hall her pokemon trailing behind.

Brock, instead of being rejected, he fell and sighed in happiness.

"she's the girl for me..."

hearts appeared in his eyes.

* * *

back to the hero...

"you look Familiar...i'm so sure i've seen you somewhere before." Ash said, looking straight at the girl.

"well...come to think of it you look kind of Familiar too..." the girl replied, she looked up and down at him

"you're Ash...Right? the well known almost Pokemon Master Trainer from Pallet town?" the girl smiled

"um...Yeah i am. how'd you know?" Ash blinked, looking very surprised.

"Well...i do know a little about Pokemon...i'm training to be a coordinator..i just came from Shinoh...you know that little island?" the girl looked up

"Yeah...i was just there a little while ago...to be truthful," Ash said

"with brock, and a girl named Dawn.."

"really? i thought i'd seen you before." the girl smiled

"do you know who i am Ash?" she looked up and straight at him once more.

"...you're..." Ash looked up and down at her, and the pokemon trailing behind her.

"you're...Dawn!! you're that girl from Shinoh!! the one that rescued my Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed

"well it took you long enough!!! i haven't seen you in forever. how are you and Pikachu? and the turtwig you found?" Dawn asked

"fine...hows you and your pokemon?"

"great! i won my first contest recently!" Dawn smiled.

"good for you. i knew another girl who was a coordinator, her name was may...do you know her? she's from littleroot..."

"no, but if i do meet her i'll tell her you said hi..." Dawn looked over

"so...know anyone else here?"

"not that i know of." Ash remarked picking up his Pikachu.

* * *

Author's note: so that's the end for right now...most of the group is there now, tracey will appear next! and as promised, the group will experience the ride of their lives! and maybe grow closer to one another? it's all revealed in the next chapter of Futari League! and like said, it might be a while before my next update. so...Happy birthday to me! and a present of this great fic to all of you! please send reviews! and a birthday wish or two to me! i also accept plushies! -shows everyone the plushies she's already recieved-

Cosplay chan


	2. old friends and new in high places

author;s note: Hello everyone!! yeah, i know it's been a while since i have updated. and yet noone has reviewed yet. oh well! anyway, any may or ash fans i think will be very pleased with this chapter.

okay...disclaimer:

i don't own pokemon. or anything in it Except for My Chikorita/Bayleef/Meganium/ivysaur splice, Blossom.

Blossom: yes they know!! now get on with it!! TT

me: oh! right! gotcha!! so...without further ado...Chapter 2 of pokemon Futari league!!

-song: "together we make a promise" from "pokemon ranger and the temple of the sea"

* * *

-chapter 2-

"so, you have seen some others?" Ash asked, walking down the hallway with Dawn.

"yeah, Brock at least..." Dawn sighed," he never quits."

"fingured." Ash laughed.

"well...i want to find the others."

"i know what you mean. i was here with someone too." Dawn looked over

"but professor Rowan probably has him running all over...i probably won't see him until i get back to sinoh." Dawn laughed,

"someone's here with you?" Ash looked at her

"yeah, why?"

"oh, no reason. just making sure you're making friends..."

"hey, isn't that the ship's observatory?" Dawn looked into a room at a dome like lounge area. outside, all of the underwater pokemon could be seen, swimming happily

"yeah... i guess, and it looks like there's people here..." Ash muttered, looking into the room,

"i heard Artists and pokemon Reasearchers come on these things all the time to see new pokemon in their natural habitats. most often water." Dawn said

"yeah,"

"hey! let's go in and catch up a little more!!" Dawn tugged on Ash's wrist and dragged him in.

"o, okay!"

"pika!" Pikachu darted after

"Pip piplup!" Dawn's piplup ran in after.

"wow!" Dawn said she smiled and placed a gentle hand against the glass, as a love disc swam by.

"so cute,"

Ash was sitting on the couches inside, peering out, "hm...nothing but Water pokemon,"

"Mana! Mana Mana!"

Ash blinked and looked up as a high pitched, happy voice reached him.

"Mana...phy??"

"pika pika chu?" Pikachu tilted his head slightly.

"piplup! pip pip piplup!"

"wow! what is that?" Dawn looked over seeing Manaphy swim by.

"was that a...Manaphy?? the prince of the sea??" Dawn exclaimed, standing up.

"yeah...i wonder if it's looking for may, or if May's even here." Ash said to himself.

"Mana! Mana Mana phy!! Happy! Happy Love you!! Happy love you manaphy!" Manaphy jumped up and down, splashing the windows,

"wow...it still remembers all of that?"

"Mana! Mana Mana Mana Mana! Mana Phy!"

Manaphy then took off, jumping up,

"what?? it wants me to follow you?"

"Mana! Mana happy! Mana Mana Mana!"

"what is it?" Dawn asked

"um nothing. but i have to go be right back." Ash then got up and left the room. running around and up towards the sound of Manaphy's voice.

* * *

"do you even have the slightlest clue where we are May?"  
Max asked. 

the two had been wondering in circles for hours.

and had come to deck out front.

"well, maybe not, but look at the lovely veiw. you can see the stars." May smiled, looking out.

"Happy! Happy Love you! Mana! Mana Mana Mana!"

"and hear the pokemon." Max added

"what? don't be ridiculous. you can't hear the pokemon underwater."

"Mana! Mana! Mana! Mana Mana! Happy Love you! Happy Mana love you!"

May then blinked, hearing an oh-so-familiar voice.

"Mana...Manaphy?" may stood and walked to the edge of the deck to see him jumping up out of the water.

"what is it May?" Max asked

"it's Manaphy." May replied, in almost a trance.

"Happy!"

"Happy Love you!"

"Manaphy!!" May shouted down

"come up here Manaphy!!"

May leaned over seeing the pokemon

"Mana! Mana Mana Mana!" Manaphy then jumped up and landed in May's arms.

"Manaphy!!" May cuddled the sea prince, smiling

"oh! i knew i'd see you again some day!" May smiled

"gee, what do you know? guess he was really coming back after all!" Max said smiling

May turned and nodded "yeah."

"Mana! Happy love you May!"

"oh you remebered everything i taught you!!"

"Manaphy!" a door swung open and May turned.

"what?"

May's gaze turned, she looked up and at Ash.

"May?"

"A...Ash? is that you?" May asked quickly

_in our never ending journey..._

_the road has split apart_

_a chapter written in a story, a finish to a start_

"May?"

"Ash?"

"what are you doing here?" May asked quickly, she was still in a slight state of shock,

"you tell me." Ash said he smiled

"After Hoenn, i didn't think i'd see you for a while. then i found Manaphy." Ash anwsered.

"oh? so you think Manaphy brought you to me, again?" May asked she looked down at the sea prince who was just smiling happily.

_and even though it feels like the end, My friend._

_you know it's only the beginning._

_it's the beginning!_

_Together we'll make a promise._

_to never forget it all_

_we've only scratched the surface, of worlds we've come to know._

"quite possibly...i suppose."

"i thought you were going to Jhoto...with Drew and those others," Ash looked up and lightly sighed, facing May.

"well, i decided i was too quick to jump to decisions, so Max and i were sailing back home. Fancy meeting you though...i'm quite surprised. i thought we were surely too far apart to meet again." May said

"well, being a pokemon Trainer takes you everywhere...i ran into Misty and Tracey before, so what's to say i wouldn't run into you or Dawn?" Ash laughed a little, looking out at the sea.

"Manaphy's cute,"

"yeah, i'd almost forgotten." Ash gently rubbed Manaphy's head, while still letting it sleep in May's arms.

"to be honest, i missed Manaphy alot."

"yah i know. the little guy sort of grew on me. seeing as he thought i was his mom and everything..." May laughed a little, smiling

"so what's new with you?"

_together, Moving Forward_

_even though we're far apart_

_so safe and sound inside our hearts _

_we'll keep our word until we are together once again._

Ash looked up "not much, i'm on this cruise with my mom. that's pretty much all. ran into Dawn a little while ago, now you." Ash shrugged

"oh that's great." May smiled

"it must be wonderful, having so many friends all over the region. Misty...Brock, Max and me, Jackie the ranger, and so many other people we've met. or that you've met Anyways." May sighed.

_and did you hear me in a raindrop?_

_i'm not that far away_

_you can see in your reflection_

_a diffrent side of me_

_and even though we say goodbye, goodbye._

_you know we're not alone_

_no we're not alone_

_Together we'll make a promise_

_to never forget it all_

_we've only scratched the surface of worlds we've come to know,_

"so...it was nice running into you Ash." May smiled

"oh? well...it was nice seeing you too again May. and Manaphy." Ash smiled at the sleeping Sea prince that was cutely curled up in May's arms.

_together Moving Forward _

_even though we're far apart_

_so safe and sound inside our hearts we'll keep our word until we are together once again_

_so goodbye to you_

_to the Memories_

_and everything that we went through _

_we made it to the ending _

_and to the other side of the moon_

_we'll hold onto the memories_

_of all the good times._

_Together we'll make a promise_

_to never forget it all_

"hey May..?"

May turned back to ash "yes?"

"you know...when Brock and i said we'd miss you and max, we meant it, i just...thought you might want to know that little thing...since the little things just seem to mean alot to you." Ash looked down Embarassed.

what was he saying? was it too late to take things back? ...or did May understand? maybe feel equal?...what was he saying? even he had no idea.

_we've only scratched the surface, of worlds we've come to know_

_together moving forward _

_even though we're far apart_

_so safe and sound inside our hearts_

_it's all inside our hearts!_

_Together we'll make a promise..._

"May," Ash looked up

"Can you forgive me?...for anything i've said?" Ash looked up, fearing he had offended May.

"no, i understand." May smiled

Ash looked up

"i understand. you're just confused. but i respect your feelings Ash...but," May bit her lip.

"I can't."

"um, that's NOT what i meant, but i guess."

"oh? well...nevermind then." May turned away and blushed

_we'll keep our word until we are together once again_

* * *

somewhere elsewhere... 

"what a Boring trip! i run into an old friend and he ditches me!!" Dawn complained

"Pip piplup!" the Piplup spoke

"oh be quiet! i am not the mood!" Dawn snapped

"wow, what an amazing Pokemon!"

Dawn looked up and saw a boy in a light green shirt with a red headband and bangs stand up with a sketch book looking at her Piplup (a/n: yet another potential boy for our new coordiantor!! can you guess? )

"what?" Dawn looked up.

"your Pokemon! i've never seen one in person! it's sinoh only right?" Tracey looked at the Piplup, who seemed purely uninterested in Tracey,

"oh? um yeah. the water type starter is called Piplup. i've had mine for quite a while, but it hasn't evolved yet." Dawn sighed

"then again, it may never Evolve, it doesn't seem to want to." she added.

"well, while it's still a Piplup may i Draw a picture for professor Oak?" Tracey asked

"huh? oh...sure i guess." Dawn looked at Tracey for a moment, then at her Piplup.

"Behave and do what he says!" Dawn said strictly.

"Pip Piplup!" the Piplup pouted.

"oh fine!! do what you wish, just behave then!" Dawn snapped.

she then sat back and let Tracey begin drawing

"alright...just act Natural..." Tracey stared and then drew

"wow...you're such a good artist!" Dawn exclaimed, looking over Tracey's shoulder.

"really?" Tracey looked back at the Piplup

"Piplup Pip!" the Piplup spat, Angrily.

"oh! just hold it for a moment! it's almost perfect." tracey said

"Pip..PipLUP!"

"Whoa! Piplup!" Dawn lunged forward as the ship shook, Knocking her Piplup, her and Tracey down.

"what?!" Dawn asked in shock, she gripped the seat with one hand,

"it's like an earth quake!!!"

"or a stampede of Donphans!" Tracey exclaimed, also trying to hold on.

the shakign ended after a moment.

"whoa..."

Dawn stood up "i'm Dizzy! that was no fun," she complained.

"you okay?" Tracey extended a hand to her.

"oh?" Dawn looked at him, a light pink blush spread over her cheeks.

"you alright?"

"um...Yeah! just fine! just fine...perfectly okay!" Dawn said shortly.

"um...i finished the picture, but it got a little out, can i try again later?"

Dawn stood up and scooped up her Piplup.

"i'm sure, if i see you again,...but i think i'm late for something. so i'll see about later." Dawn said

"okay then."

"okay, bye."

"Hey wait!" Tracey called out to Dawn

the girl turned around

"hm?"

"i never got your name...i'm Tracey sketchit. or maybe you know me as Professor Oak of palete town's Asistant?"

"no, but i do know now i guess." Dawn smiled "i'm Dawn." she extended a hand

"nice to meet you too."

"so...do you know Ash ketchum?"

"yeah, i suppose you could call it i knowing him." Dawn shrugged

"oh, he's an old friend of mine, he started out in palete town, with Misty and Brock. i remember the Orange Islands. that was a great time. have you seen Ash around lately?"

"um, yeah...but then he bolted off to somewhere..." Dawn shrugged

"don't worry, i'm sure Ash didn't mean to upset you or anything. he's really a nice guy. down to earth and simple. but nice. that's for sure." Tracey reassured Dawn.

"oh i know that...i went around Sinnoh region, which is where i'm from with him and Brock! it was a really great time! but, i've never seen him rush off like that. to be honest." Dawn shrugged

"but i suppose it might have had to do something with a bunch of other trainers and coordianators on this ship...maybe he was called by someone." Dawn sighed.

"well, i guess i'd better be going...see you. Tracey."

"Bye, Dawn."

the two exchanged an awkward glance and then Dawn bolted off,

"well...i wonder if i'll get to find out some more about her from Ash..." Tracey thought and went back into the room

"Lapras!"

Tracey blinked, hearing a familiar cry.

"LAPRAS? what are you doing out of your pokeball?"

"Lap Lapras!" the Lapras exclaimed

"oh...then we'd better go! find Ash and the others! if anyone else is here," Tracey muttered and then left.

* * *

somewhere with Dawn...

"well, that was Awkward! oh jeez!! why can i never get rid of the awkward blush??? gah! i am such a loser! i don't even know why i did that! i didn't even like Tracey!..." Dawn stopped

"or did i? was that why...?"

"oh well! can't put too much thought into it!" Dawn sighed

"Chimchar! Ember!"

Dawn blinked and paused. freezing in her tracks.

"Lucas?" she asked mentally

the young girl peered around the corner, sure enough there was Professor Rowan's Asistant. the ever cute, charming and friendly Lucas.

"oh goodness! Rowan didn't tell me he was here! no wait...professor Rowan did. but then why am i blushing again?? oh! Get a Grip on your emotions Dawn! you have a job to do as a pokemon Coordinator!! not a boy crazy irresponsible girl!" Dawn thought.

"but he's still so cute! and he has a shinx!! okay...why am i obsessing over pokemon a very--no, extremely Cute Boy i like has? okay! i've got to either talk to him or just let it pass!! oh, but i'm still blushing!!"

Dawn sighed

"Pip Piplup! Pip pip pip pip pipLUPPPPP!" the Piplup Screamed, Tugging on Dawn's Socks.

"what?"

"Pip Pip Pipppppp! Pip pip piplup!"

"WHAT?! the ship is---FILLING WITH WATER AND SLOWLY BUT SURELY SINKING?!?" Dawn shreiked

Lucas looked over and blinked.

"Dawn?"

"Lucas!!" Dawn looked over and blinked

"um...what's going on? what's wrong with your Piplup?"

"um..."

"gee, this is your chance to be a hero Dawn! save everyone's lives by telling him the hsip is sinking, or let everyone die by talking to the boy you like and convincing him to like you..."

"PIP Pip piplup!!!! PIPLUP!" the Piplup screamed tugging on Dawn's Socks, which were a little Damp as the water leaked in

"what's wrong with you?" Lucas asked

"um..."

"TELLHIM!"

"um..."

"...is something going on?"

"TELLHIM!"

"...Dawn?"

"..."

"Dawn?"

"THE SHIP IS SINKING!!!" Dawn Finally shouted

"what?" Lucas blinked

"yeah! My Pokemon Told me! we need to tell everyone!!"

"well,"

"Chimchar! Return!"

the Chimchar was returned to it's ball as Lucas saw flooding water.

"what's your plan?" Lucas asked, Eyeing Dawn

"oh? um...Run around the ship telling Everyone."

"you know how fast this could turn into the Titanic?" Lucas asked with a sigh

"um..." Dawn blushed

"well,"

"oh forget it! let's go find Ash!! he'll help the word get around!" Dawn tugged on Lucas's Wrist and dragged him down the hall and up the stairs.

"Dawn?!"

"Nevermind, let's just go!!" Dawn shouted

the two splashed down the hall, in the water.

"Hurry!"

* * *

author's note: DUN DUN DUN! Cliffie!! okay i know this chapter may have been a bit too centered on Ash and May, but i'm trying to work everyone in somewhere.

but i promise! the next part and the next few chapters will be worth waiting for!!

keep reading! and i'll keep writting!!

Cosplay-chan,


	3. STORM!

Author's note: O M G! i have been gone for A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time.

okay, i've worked very hard on this chapter.

so there. XP

okay, thanks to stitch phantom for reviewing! and being the first! thanks buddy!

okay...without further ado...

Futari Leauge...part 3

Blossom: cosplay doesn't own pokemon!

just her games and all these stories she's writting about it. XD

Me: ...-sweatdrop- thanks...and now, our feature presentation.

p.s. the pairings thus far:

DawnXLucas

AshXMay (just a little...i support contest shippies)

* * *

s s. Dialga, 

"Hey!! You!!"

May and Ash turned and faced a girl in red black and yellow in a female ringtown ranger uniform.

"a Pokemon Ranger?" Ash asked

this rainger, had a light blue ponytail, red eyes and a well formed figure, this was Solana. a Plusle stood at her heels,

"You! there's been a direct order to evacuate! you need to get to the higher deck!" she pointed with the capture styler.

May blinked "evacuate?" she gulped "what for?"

"the ship is sinking! they just signaled the siren!" Solana said

May and Ash turned to look at each other

"Sinking?"

"Yes, all passengers and crew have been ordered to higher ground and to occupy the life boats with their belongings in the next 15 minutes."

May looked at Max then back at Ash "oh, then we have to go." May turned

"Come on Max!"

the girl tugged on his hand and bolted to the door. quickly dissapearing behind it.

Ash turned to look at May and then turned to Pikachu at his feet.

"right...guess we'd better go too,"

he then turned to Solana "Solana, is Jackie or Lunick here?"

Solana blinked "oh? Aria, Jackie, Keith and Lunick are here. around somewhere. we've been despatched to evacuate the ship and perform rescue jobs if needed." she explained

"you'd better follow your friend."

Ash blinked then scooped up Pikachu and ran "right."

"Thanks!"

Solana stood back "you're welcome..."

she then started off after the two trainers and past the door.

* * *

elsewhere, with May, Max and Manaphy...

"oh!" May pushed on the door, she had a horrible feeling it was already filling with water.

she finally jabbed it open, a small wave washed towards her.

"Oh no!" May shreiked.

the girl pushed herself in and scooped up the floating possesions and pokeballs bobbing and dipping carefree on the semi deep puddle that had formed in their cabin.

May pushed out and towards

"Wha!?"

May felt a sudden pull as she tried to open the door and got pulled in.

"Max Help!" May cried reaching out a free hand

one wrapped around Manaphy, the other, holding onto the bedpost.

May switched arms and reached one out. "Help me Max!"

"i wish i could may!...but the water has some sort of tide!" Max cried

May rolled her eyes then looked scared again "well do something!!!"

"Mana! Mana! Manaaa!" Manaphy looked worried and began to cry and squirm in May's arms

"May!! i can't reach you!!" Max leaned out forwards, trying hard not to get pulled in.

"Hang on Max!" May shouted

Max did as he was told and grabbed May's hand

"don't let go."

* * *

a little bit aways... 

"Hey Greenie! what are you staring at?" a female coordinator asked the boy infront of her

this boy, dressed in purple and black, was Drew Knightly. May's Rival from the Hoenn Region,

"yeah..." Drew turned away, he could Fainty, hear something down the hall.

like...a voice.

a Familar Voice.

"...excuse me," he suddenly rose and left the rec. room.

"what am i hearing? someone i know?"

Drew sighed

it had been like this since he had said goodbye to May in Hoenn.

eversince, he had been seeing her in places, and hearing her speak.

"she was my Rival...so why am i seeing and hearing her?!"

Drew paused

"Help me!"

"what the--?!"

this time, it wasn't his head. it really was May.

and from that tone, she was in trouble.

"am i..."

Drew looked around

'_that...voice...was that really her?'_

Drew paused, taking one step forward, the voice got louder.

"Don't let me go!"

"i'm sure!"

Drew then bolted down the hallway in the direction of the voice.

"MAY!"

"are you here?!"

he stopped at the crossed halways, looking in two directions

(a/n: Contest shippy...♥)

May paused she was being pulled under, this puddle, was coming from an open window, that had broken, and now the small tidepool was becoming a swirling blue death trap.

"Anyone! ---!!!" May resurfaced "Help!"

Drew blinked " May...?"

the coordinator blinked then started running in the direction he knew May was in.

May was pulled under she then blinked and heard a voice she didn't think she'd hear for a while. "...!!!!!  
May pulled herself up "Dr--DREW!!?"

she gasped for air and peered up.

sure enough, the green haired boy was racing down the hall.

Max turned and blinked at this sudden outburst from his sister.

"Drew?"

Drew skidded to a halt and gasped seeing May trapped, in no doubt her own cabin. with Manaphy in hand.

"Max!!" Drew blinked and looked around "where's May?!"

"Stuck in our cabin!" Max replied in a panic

Drew peered out "hmm..."

he suddenly looked up " MAY!"

"!!!

May blinked and pulled herself up.

"DREW!"

"I'M HE--!! ---RE!"

May resurfaced again, gasping for air.

"May!! uh...Hold on!! i'll help you!"

Drew turned to his pokemon "hmm...which one..."

Max looked over "i don't think any of yours have a rope capibility."

"what about May's Bulbasaur?"

May's head popped up once more. "Yes!! that's fine!!" she pulled a hand up

"Bulbasaur!! g---o!"

May tossed the pokeball to Drew

it opened and Bulbasaur sat, confusedly looking around at May, max and Drew.

"Bulbasaur!" Max shouted

"Vine whip!"

Drew looked awkwardly at it "okay..."

"Bulbasaur! Vine whip!"

Bulbasaur nodded "Bulbasaur!"

two green vines shot out at the pool

May pulled herself up once more, Gasping for air.

May reache dout and grabbed one.

"Alright now pull!"

May was pulled under.

she swam against the current and into the doorway.

"May!"

Drew outreached a hand when she resurfaced

"Drew!"

May stood up weakly.

"Are you alright?" Drew held onto one of her hands,

May blushed a deep scarlet and looke daway "um...Yeah...thanks for asking!"

Manaphy opened it's eyes and looked over at Drew "Mana?"

May looked down at Manaphy "oh!"

Manaphy smiled up at May but spotted Drew,

Drew blinked "oh...i see you have a water...a legendary..."

"how...?"

May smiled "it's a bit of a long story..."

Drew nodded "ah."

"Manaphy," May smiled cutely "this is my friend Drew."

Manaphy took one good look at the coordinator and frowned

"Mana!"

"Hm? Manaphy what's wrong?"

(a/n: i had to. sorries. XP)

Manaphy crossed his arms and looked at Drew, before opening it's mouth and squirting a stream of water right at him.

Drew blinked "um...i don't think it likes me Much May..."

May blinked "oh! i'm sorry! Manaphy isn't usually like that."

she took down her bandanna "here, clean up a little with this."

Drew blinked "your Bandanna?"

"it might not be as good, but it'll work as a towel for now." she smiled

her brown hair fell to her shoulders.

Drew blinked and looked at her, right away turning a deep scarlet.

"Uh...Thanks."

he wiped his face and hair and gave it back

"here."

May took it back and put it back up.

"what about the rest of you?"

"i'll air dry later." he shrugged

"what happened?"

May blinked "the ship's sinking."

Drew looked surprised "Oh Really?"

"Yeah, i came back down to gather belongings and sort of got stuck..." she laughed "kind of stupid huh?"

"yeah..." Drew looked away

"Hey May..."

May looked up "Yeah?"

"aren't you and Max supposed to be on deck?"

May blinked and then gasped, suddenly remembering what Solana had said.

"oh!! you're right! come on!"

she tugged on his arm.

"i'm not going right away. i'll see you later," Drew then turned and walked away

"...Dr-Drew?"

May stood, staring in disbelief.

Max walked over to his sister "we'd better go May."

May looked down "right."

May started the long walk to the decks, but had to stop.

"what's a matter May?" Max asked

May shook her head and continued on "Nothing."

* * *

Misty..Brock and Ash... 

"alright, that's all, come on Pikachu..." Ash shut the cabin

"good thing you told us honey! i'm so proud of you!" Delia hugged the boy

"Mom...elsewhere?"

Delia immeaditly backed off.

Gary snickered. "aww, little Ashy's still a mama's boy!"

Professor oak frowned

"now i thought you two were over that." he chuckled

Gary and Ash turned to look at the man

"nope, this twerp'll always be my rival!" Gary smirked and knuckled Ash on the top of the head

Ash frowned

Delia and professor Oak looked at each other

"Teenagers."

Delia chuckled "well i think we'd better get going right Ash?"

Ash nodded "yeah..."

he started down the hallway, Pikachu resting on his shoulder.

"PSSSSSSSSSSSSY!"

Ash took one step forward only to feel the wind whiz past his face as a dinner cart containing a psyduck screaming in pure terror and an Azuril clapping like a ride on it came by as a blur of gray with yellow, blue and red.

"What the...?!" Ash stared

Gary jumped at the sight "what the hell?"

Professor Oak and Delia hung back in pure disbelief.

"PSYDUCK!"

Ash heard a girl's shout of...anger in the distance.

"...who...?"

"AZURIL! PSYDUCK!"

Gary blinked "so O'l Mist is here too?" he smirked

"Ash then blinked and jumped at that "Mist..."

"MISTY!"

the girl, was indeed Misty Waterflower. an old friend of Ash.

"so you do know her," Gary smirked.

(a/n: -pauses it like a movie scene- okay...i just wanna clarify. this fic will have some Pearlshipping, Diamond shipping, (BarryXDawn) Pokeshipping Contestshipping hoennshipping and lots of far away shippings (Basically my made-up pairings XP) and maybe, a little manashipping (Later...LizabethXBrock) and some waterflower shipping. (GaryXmisty))

Ash blushed a little then showed his rival a fist "Shut it!"

Gary smirked "i knew it. you DO still like her." he laughed "it figures!"

Ash blushed and turned away "Misty!"

Misty paused and took a step forward, looking over her shoulder.

"...Ash?..Gary?"

Ash blushed "Hi!"

Gary snickered "little boy's too shy, he's gonna miss the girl! BWAHAHA!"

Misty glared "well, i can see you haven't changed. AT All oak!"

Gary shut right up.

ash snickered "let's hope she's still not going to beat him over the head like Brock."

Misty frowned "well if you must know i've turned over a new leaf."

Misty glared at Gary then looked to Ash "so how have you been?"

"fine." Ash blushe d"and you?"

misty smiled "Great. i think some of our friends are here." she reported

"like who?"

"Brock...that May girl...Tracey..."

Ash smiled "Really? that's great!"

Gary coughed "ahem, i'd love to continue chatting and catching up wth two old friends, but may i remind you...the ship is sinking?!"

Ash and Misty looked at each other then looked away

"oh yeah...right."

"i'm with my sisters, they're all on the docks, i suggest you hurry." Misty Advised.

"huh? then why are you down here?" Ash asked

"some sutpid rule says, as a gym leader if any trainer and their pokemon are in trouble i have ot help out..." she sighed

"i hate being the gym leader."

Misty then looked up "But you had better Hurry."

Ash nodded "right," then turned to his mo,, professor Oak and Gary.

"good thinking, thanks Misty." Professor Oak smiled "it's been a long time."

"yeah it has." Misty smiled "good to see you all again."

"you too Mrs.Ketchum, professor Oak."

she then walked off

Ash stared after, as if in a daze.

"Misty..."

Gary snickered "Ha, told you! i told you!"

Ash frowned "shut up."

before walking away with pikachu.

Gary sighed "...Hey! Wait Ash!" Gary ran after

Delia and professor Oak trailed behind

"well, even after that nekc and neck rivalry, they seem to be better friends." Delia smiled

Professor Oak nodded "yes, i figured this would be forgotten long after."

"one can only hope they become friends sometime soon." Delia smiled

"well, one can hope they'll forget their petty diffrences."

"Hey! come back here Gary! that's a gift!!"

Ash's voice rang out ahead

"No way squirt! come catch me!" Gary teased, speeding ahead

Delia and professor oak gaped "okay...maybe not now..."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Come on! just one more Valve!" Dawn said.

the girl sped ahead "it's tight!"

Lucas walked up beside her "hmmm...let me try."

Lucas grabbed onto both sides of the metal wheel door.

"Be careful!" Dawn cautioned

lucas looked back, grabbed onto one of her hands "i will. don't worry."

Dawn blushed "alright..."

Lucas grunted, twisting as the door unlocked.

"there." Lucas turned around "see i'm alright. nothing to worry about."

Dawn smiled "well good, i f anything did happen, professor Rowan would probably blame me..."

Lucas blinked "that's not true."

"uh yeah." Dawn nodded "i'm a newbie. you've been at this longer than me-----!! WHOA!"

Dawn shreiked in terror and clung to the nearest thing, which coincidentally was Lucas's arm.

Lucas went red and looked over at her. "You alright Dawn?"

Dawn blushed and immeaditly pulled back "Yeah!! sorry!"

(a/n: if you can't tell by now, i'm a fortune shipper...)

"well...uh...Be more careful." Lucas blushed

"right! i will! sorry!" Dawn blushed "um open the door..."

Lucas nodded "okay."

Lucas twisted the metal ring on the door until it swung open with a loud clunk.

"Alright...now just through ...HERE?!?"

Dawn and Lucas both froze. a huge wall of water was coming towards them

"oh my god!" Dawn clung to Lucas.

Lucas this time didn't blush, but looked down on her lovingly.

"Piplup!"

Dawn's Piplup slid to a stop and stood on the water, infront of the two.

Dawn opened her eyes, and screamed.

"Piplup!!"

"Get out of the way!" Dawn shouted

the wall of water came crashing down on the tiny pokemon and Lucas jumped back holding Dawn in his arms.

"Piplup!!"

"Prin---Prinplup!"

a white flash appeared and engulfed Piplup. the wall of water faded as a glass like surface appeared and covered prinplup.

the water splashed over and towards the two young trainers.

"Piplup!" Dawn looked up to see not her loveably small piplup, but a proud and huge prinplup.

"Piplup...it evolved." Lucas stared

"Yeah! alright i knew you would eventually!" Dawn ran up and hugged the prinplup

"alright! now i won't lose to David!"

(a/n: David is Kengo's Dub name... actually here!

Satoshi-ash Kasumi-Misty Haruka-May Shuu-Drew Masato-Max Hikari-Dawn Nozomi-Zoey Shinji-Paul and takeshi- Brock

okay! THERE!)

"good luck, his prinplup is an empoleon now..." Lucas interjected.

Dawn sighed "oh really...?"

"Prinplup!"

"oh...let's get going!" Dawn said

Lucas nodded "right. and stay close."

Dawn blushed "Okay..."

she then felt herself and stopped "uh why?"

"because...there's water and stuff is floating now..." Lucas anwsered.

he held onto her hand "um...either way just stay close okay?"

Dawn nodded "Yeah."

Lucas grabbed her hand "Let's hurry and get to higher ground."

Dawn nodded "right! Prinplup!"

she took out a pokeball and returned Prinplup to it's pokeball.

Dawn then turned "alright let's go."

* * *

"Dang it! why is there so much water?!" Brock spat, the guy rang along the hallway, avodiing getting splashed with the now rouge waves in the ship. 

"Lapras!"

Brock turned around and gasped "what the?!?"

Lapras was happily swimming down the hallway, and of course, it's owner rode happily on it's back.

this, being Tracey Sketchit.

"Brock!"

Brock blinked "i'm hearing things...i think it just talked to me..."

"Brock! Up here!" Tracey called

Brock looked up "Tracey!"

Tracey smirked "it took you long enough!" he laughed "whatever, have you seen the others? Ash? Misty?"

Brock shook his head "Just Dawn."

Tracey blinked "Dawn..." Remembering the girl he had met earlier in the observatory.

"whatever! jump on!" Brock looked skeptically but did as Tracey asked.

"alright! let's go find the others."

"Lapras!"

"Hold on tight Brock, Lapras likes to dive..."

Brock blinked "Dive?"

"Lap----Lap----Lapras!!"

Lapras chirped happily, she then dove down into the water

"BLURRRB..."

* * *

"so here we are May..." Max said he looked at the crowds

"there's Ash!"

May looked up "Ash!"

she ran to the boy

Ash blinked and turned around "May...?"

"Ash! have you seen Drew?" May asked she sounded worried and upset.

Max blinke d"she's still thinking about Drew?"

Misty looked over "oh, hi..." she looked at May "who are you?"

(a/n: get ready to Rumble...!! -shrinks-)

May blinked "i'm Ash's friend from the hoenn Region! my name is May!" May greeted

Misty looked over "i'm Misty of Crulean town in Kanto,"

Ash blinked and watched the two, surprised they weren't shouting at each other.

yes, it could be said May and Misty were possible canidates for Ash's girlfriend, although one could only be crowned of that title.

but seeing them together and...being friendly...was a true shocker.

"um...no May, i haven't," Ash replied

May frowned

Misty then looked over "whose Drew?"

Max this time spoke up "May's Boyfriend."

May blinked, blushed then glared "No way! he's NOT my boyfriend! Shut up Max!"

Misty looked surprised, shocked and a little mad all at the same time.

"and if you have a boy friend, how do you know Ash?"

Ash blinked "May's one of my good friends..."

Misty immeaditly snapped "GOOD FRIEND?!?"

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Ash replied nervously backing away.

Delia, and professor oak stood nearby, yet ignored the teens as if nothing was happening.

"well then, just how close is she to you and how close am i?" Misty asked

Ash this time went a deep scarlet "well...May's technically better friends with another guy...so closer to Drew than me..."

May blushed a scarlet "ASH!"

Ash turned around "sorry..." he grinned and sweatdropped nervously.

Misty then calmed down a little bit "okay, then if she's closer to this Drew guy, then how close are you to me?"

"well...you Brock and Tracey were one of the first people i met...so good friends..." Ash sweatdropped

Misty looked over at May "you're not with her?"

"No!! i mean...May's just a friend...same goes for Dawn..."

"May and Misty both looked at each other then glared at Ash

"WHOSE DAWN?!?"

Ash backed up "um...she's not even my age...and um...she has another guy i think she likes and he likes her..." Ash pointed out

(a/n: as i explained, i support these shippies:

Contest/Hoenn shipping DrewXMayXAsh, Pokeshipping MistyXAsh (there is no other who could be his girlfriend.) Fortune shipping and some pearl shipping LucasXDawnXAsh so please don't flame me saying i don't support whatever of these enough, i'm kind of new at all of these at once...;)

(a/n: and our third contendor enters the ring! ...Dawn from sinnoh!)

"Alright! open that door! and...We're up!" Dawn exclaimed

adoor swung open and Lucas and Dawn appeared on Deck.

Misty and May immeaditly turned to look at the girl and the boy, who both looked exhausted and ragged, yet, still holding hands.

"are you Dawn?!" they both asked in a loud roar.

Dawn blinked "uh yeah...and you two are?"

"Misty Waterflower!" Misty said "and May Treepole!"

they both barrelled down on her "how do you know Ash?!"

Dawn blinked "um...i traveled with him, that's about it."

"and Whose THAT?!" they both asked, pointing to Lucas.

Lucas blinked "My name is Lucas. Dawn's Partner from sinnoh regio---"

Misty and May nodded "right, then nevermind."

Misty nodded "right. so then it's between us!"

"Us? I like Drew Knightly!" May replied

"whose Drew?" Dawn asked

"MAY!"

May whipped around "Drew!"

she ran towards the boy smiling she immeaditly clung to him,

"i was so worried you'd be all alone down there...and drown!"

Drew blinked "uh...no..."

"Drew..." May took one of his hands in hers.

"Thank you for savng me."

Drew blushed and looked away "eh...you;re welcome May."

Max snickered seeing the two ""Deny all you want May."

Ash looked over "see? May's Taken too!" he nervously looked to Dawn and Lucas who were turning redder by the minute.

"and Dawn! so there...nothing to fight about!"

Misty turned "well, i'm glad this meant nothing. THIS time you got lucky Ash."

Ash gulped "right...Lucky..."

Gary looked over and snickered "Little Ashy still has problems with girls!"

Ash glared "Shut it Gary!"

"BLURR!! AH!"

a loud splash was heard and the group turned

"Brock?!" Ash gasped

"Tracey?" Misty ran to the water as Lapras resurfaced with a knocked out Brock and Tracey on it's back.

"Misty! Ash!" Tracey hopped off

"Brock!" Ash ran over "hey Brock! what happened?"

Brock slowly blinked and squinted "Geez..."

Ash blinked

"is that everyone?"

Dawn looked over "what happened?"

Brock immeaditly came to.

"i don't know...but Jenny and Joy were there," he said, almost swooning

Misty glared "you were better knocked out."

Ash laughed "Just like old times!"

Pikachu smiled "Pika!"

Delia and professor Oak looked over. "well , all's well that ends well."

"Not over yet!"

the group turned

Dawn blinked to see a boy in blonde, a boy with purple and a girl with red hair

"Dang it Paul, you think you can pick up the pace?!" Zoey, Dawn's rival spat

Paul rolled his eyes "it was your brilliant idea to leave Glameow out." he shrugged "you can't pin this on me Zoey."

Barry, the one in blonde sighed and sweatdropped "Seriously, can we all just STOP arguing?"

Lucas and Dawn glared "what are all of you doing here?"

Zoey turned "oh Hey Dawn, long time no see! how are you and your pokemon? and your little boy toy Lucas?" she snickered

Dawn blushed "Okay i told you to quit that!"

"oh why? it's too obvious." she smirked "and Ash, still haven't told her yet?"

Ash glared at Zoey "you don't know what you're talking about!"

Paul this time spoke up "oh come on Ash, you are too guliable,"

May sighed "so much for the good old times,"

Max and Misty nodded and sighed "yep."

"i don't know what the heck you two are arguing about but could you stop...PLEASE?!" Barry Roared

the blonde had had enough.

"Barry?!" Dawn blinked "you're...not taunting us?"

Barry looked over "how can i? i don't have the energy or hear myself think with these two idiots around, they're like an old married couple."

Zoey and Paul immeaditly turned to Barry and glared

"SHUT UP!" they both shouted blushing slightly.

Barry sweatdropped "see?"

(a/n: new faraway shipping: ZoeyXPaul NozomiXShinji i think i'll call it love hate shipping. XDD)

"i see what you mean." Dawn added

Lucas blinked "those two...wow i never thought they'd end up like that..."

Barry shrugged "it's too obvious, yet the two are all clamed up about it."

he shrugged "so how are you two doing?"

Lucas and dawn still looked shocked.. for once,

Barry was being...Nice.

"just fine."

he smirked then looked at them "i can tell there's something between you two."

Dawn and lucas blushed "What are you---what are you talking about?" Lucas asked

Barry smirked "you know what you won't tell."

"so much for being nice Barry" Dawn stated sounding annoyed.

"well, you know me." Barry laughed "seriously. you two sometimes remind me of mr. and mrs old married couple over there."

Paul and Zoey both looked over and glared.

"Barry..."

Barry sweatdropped and gulped "of course...Heh eheh...Not you two,"

Dawn and Lucas smirked "bit off a little too much eh Blondey?"

Barry glared "shut it! or i'll tell Paul you and mr asistant are an item!"

Dawn rolled her eyes "like he cares, and anyways...most of them already know!"

Barry turned "Damn..."

"SPLOOSRH!"

"like yea-----h!!!"

Lucas was cut off and thrown down onto the ship's deck

"Dawn!" Lucas called he saw some of the others fall down and slide in directions.

"Luc--as!" Dawn was immeaditly pulled down, the girl had forgotten to grab onto something and slid towards the edge

"Help!" she extended a hand and held onto the pole of the railing.

Lucas immeaditly blinked and slid down, grabbing a pole with one hand and Dawn's hand with the other

"Hold on!"

Dawn nodded as Lucas tried to pull her up.

"ah!" Dawn shreiked "Lucas!!! don't let me go!"

their grip loosened a little and Dawn slipped out over the water

Lucas tugged harder and pulled the girl back on the ship

"it's okay."

Dawn clung to him "Thanks...i was afraid i'd fall."

"what?!?" May shreiked, she felt the ship tip then she lost her balance and fell.

"Drew!!!" she cried out

Drew was pulled down but grabbe donto the door

"May!" Drew cried

May slid past him "Grab on me!"

Drew blinked and grabbed her arm and pulled her to him

"Thanks!" May cried she held onto him tightly.

"don't worry May. i've got you," Drew assured her placing her safely wrapped in his arms.

May blushed "Thank you again..."

"i'm so clumsy," she mumbled

"well, it's a good thing i'm here then isn't it?" Drew asked a hand on her head.

May hugged him and cried

"What?! what's going on?!" Misty cried

the girl tried to hold onto something.

"SPLOOSHRF!"

another, more violent wave hit the ship.

Misty came tumbling down, laying flat on her stomach, gasping for air.

"Ash!"

Ash was smart and grabbed onto something "Misty!!"

Ash took out a pokeball "Bulbasaur!"

a red light materalized Bulbasaur in front of him.

"Bulbasaur!"

"Bulbasaur! Vine whip!" Ash shouted

Bulbasaur obeyed and tow green vines shot towards Misty.

the girl was being pulled off the ship

"Help!"

the vines wrapped aroun dMisty. and pulled the girl up

Ash sturrgled to stand up and ran to her "are you alright Misty?"

Misty nodded "that was scary."

"EVERYONE THIS IS THE CAPTAIN! OCUPY THE LIFE BOATS IMMEADITLY."

the loud speaker blarred

"Let's hurry!" Misty said

tugging on Ash

"no way! only 12 life boats!" May ran over the edge and gaped.

"oh! fine! i guess this is good bye then for some of us..."

Dawn looked at lucas with a horrified look. "Lucas..."

"yes Dawn?"

"you're um...not going to go without me ae you?"

Lucas looked at her "i'd never leave you anywhere. much less a place where you can't defend yourself..."

Dawn nodded "right thanks."

Ash ran over to the edge "come on everyone!"

Misty ran over "ash wait!"

Ash turned around and looked to see Misty

"yeah what's up?"

Misty turned away fro just a moment "we shouldn't rush...there might not be enough boats...for everyone..."

Ash blinked and nodded "right. then what can we do about that?"

Misty smiled "i have a few methods..." she held up two pokeballs, one being Starmie, the other being Gyrados.

Ash blinked "oh. good thinking Misty!"

Misty smiled "thanks."

Ash turned to the other guys "alright! all of you down there! then the girls!" he pointed to a swaying boat.

May held Manaphy close and turned to Drew "Drew..."

Drew blinked "yeah?"

May blushed a little "will you catch me when i jump? i don't want to go for a swim..."

Drew sighed. "uh...sure."

Ash turned to the others "HURRY!"

the winds above roared and the ship rocked

some struggled to stay ont heir feet as it did.

"Alright..." Tracey gulped "down i go!" the boy then jumped

Misty ran to the edge clutching Azurill tightly "Be careful!"

Tracey landed with a thud "i'm okay!" he called up

the boy rolled over and sat down on the pew like seat.

Ash turned to the others "alright! someone else go now!"

Drew turned to may "May..."

May blinked "yeah?"

Drew sighed and looked away gripping both of her shoulders "Be careful."

May blushed "um...i will..."

Drew turned to go "i'll catch you." he smiled "don't worry."

May smiled "yeah. okay."

"May..." Max strode up to May "can i go with the others?"

May looked down "Max..." she looked up and then at Ash

"it'll be okay May...Drew's safe and sound." he smiled reassuringly.

May let go of his hand "go with Brock and Ash." she said before they lost touch.

Max turned and nodded "Right."

May stood "funny, i feel just like our mother right now..."

Brock smiled "good for you May."

May nodded "maybe it's because of Manaphy..." she laughed and smiled down at the sleeping sea prince in her arms.

(a/n: sorry, i just couldn't keep these two apart. too cute! oh! -winks- another uber cute legendary partnering may occur later so stay tuned...)

Drew landed with a thud that Made May look down. and of course, she had good reason to...Drew wasn't in the boat.

"Oh...DREW!" May shouted

she ran to the railing only to find Drew wasn't there.

May began to turn away and go abit hysterical.

"Drew...oh no what...happened?!"

Manaphy opened it's eyes and looked up "Mana? Mama May Happy?"

May looked down and shook her head.

Manaphy hugged her with it's tiny blue arms as best it could,

May hugged it tighter and let the tears spill.

Ash looked over "May...?"

May looked up "forget me... i'm fine..."

(a/n: -presses the pause button- alright...before all you contest shippers try and kill me. i did NOT kill drew. i repeat. Did NOT. he'll be back for a serious contest shippy moment next chapter. alright. now throw your tomatoes and whatever else...-walks out and presses play-)

Ash walked over to her "did something happen?"

May looked at him then started to sob again.

Ash turned to Brock and gave him a faint look "i'm gonna take her to the boat..."

Brock nodded "right."

Dawn and lucas then blinked "WAIT!"

both dashed and jumped. both landing surprisingly by each other in the boat.

Brock looked down "looks like it's just you and me Max." he chuckled

Max nodded "yeah..."

the two started off and jumped down

Misty slowly followed followed by Zoey Paul and Barry.

Ash looked up then grabbed pikachu and jumped down

"looks like it's you and me..."

"Pika pi!" Pikachu happily chirped.

Ash smiled then jumped landing with a thud.

"Pachirisu Cut!" Dawn called out the pachirisu and it landed ont he boat's floor.

"Pachi Pach!"

it jumped up and swished it's tail and slashed the rope holding the boat to the ship and jumped back down to be returned to it's pokeball.

"good job." Dawn smiled and hugged it before reahcing for it's pokeball

"pachi!"

her pachirisu beamed and let out a rather shocking jolt.

Dawn sighed "..."

Ash laughed and smiled "Just like old times."

Dawn then took out her hat and smoothed her hair down the best she could.

"yeah..." she laughed and smiled

the boat rocked a little as the group began their journey off

"it's gonna be a long time on this boat maybe..."

Ash looked over as the coming twilight beckoned over the horizon

"Yeah..." Misty smiled and made her way to the front of the boat.

Ash smiled at his old friend and sat down with pikachu in his arms.

* * *

author's note: THERE! it took three months and 3 weeks to do, but it's done!!!!!!!

and please note, i'm planning some MAJOR surprises next chappie.

maybe the return of one of the the uber cute legendaries? and a major contest shippy fortune and pokeshippy moment!

don't miss it! on pokemon Futari league! -shot-


	4. Lizabeth?

author's note: ello!

alright, Thankfully i was able to get this chapter up before any Flamers reviewed saying i killed Drew off. it is true i do support Contest shipping and Hoenn Shipping. i like the added love triangle twists. but i assure you, this time it's contest All the way.

Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon if i did all of my Pairings would be canon. (ooh what a nightmare. XDDDDDDDDD)

alright! moving right along...

* * *

_raft, floating off the coast of an island..._

_near Dawn_

:...Unh...?" May Treepole squirmed and rolled a little laying on the boat's floor.

Manaphy was fast asleep, still in her arms

Dawn's welcoming glow set over the raft of teens, all asleep or awake and quietly watching the Sun rise.

some of those asleep, were May, Dawn, Lucas, Zoey and Barry.

Awake were Ash Brock and Tracey.

Ash ketchum was sitting on the bow with pikachu in his lap watching the horizon.

"it's been quite an eventful few hours hasn't it Pikachu?" he looked down at the pokemon who smiled back up at him

Ash sighed and petted the top of it's head.

"Pika Pi,"

"Hey Ash."

Ash turned around it was Brock.

"Oh! Hey,"

"Hey Ash...is something Bothering you?"

Ash looked up "Uh? um...not really."

"you've been acting kind of weird the last couple of hours...Day."

Ash sighed "yeah i guess..."

he petted Pikachu who had dozed off again.

"uh? ...Morning?"

Ash and Brock both blinked and looked over. it was Misty Waterflower.

"Misty..." Ash trailed off staring at her.

"Uhhhh!" Misty Yawned and streatched her arms "Good morning every---Brock, Ash...Tracey..."

Ash smiled "morning to you too Misty."

"Hey!" she smiled "doesn't this feel just like old times?"

ash looked up "Yeah." smiled at the sky then back at misty.

"so have you two been up for a while?"

Brock nodded "Before Ash was up."

Ash sweatdropped "you could've told me...i thought i was the only one up..."

"...hmmmm..."

"oai...hmmmm? hmmmmm..."

two other figures rocked the boat a little as they slept. the others looked over

Ash blinked and looked over. Dawn and May were Waking up.

"Oh, it's Dawn and May." Misty smiled and looked over

Dawn rolled over and covered herself again, she was hugging Pachirisu who was fast asleep who she had forgotten to put back in the pokeball earlier the previous day after it had given her a new hair style with a shocking twist.

it was happily snuggled next to it's owner. fast asleep in a cute coil in Dawn's arms.

Dawn rolled over once more and opened her blue eyes then sat up "Hm? oh! there are others up." she smiled and threw off the blanket and crawled over.

"good morning!" Dawn cheerily greeted

Ash smiled "Morning."

Misty gave an aknowledging nod and smiled "Good morning."

Ash blinked "hmmmmmm...Misty's being nice to her now?"

he shook the thought off and peered over "is anyone else up?"

Dawn shook her head "Just you three and Tracey." she replied

"Patchi Pachi Pach..."

her Pachirisu moved a little and resumed sleeping

Dawn looked down "oh that's right...i never put you back in the pokeball..."

she looked down upon it lovingly. it was so cute and harmless..when it was asleep.

she held it tightly against her and sat on her knees on the floor staring out

"Wow...we're on the Ocean."

"and going who knows where." Ash Replied with a sigh.

"oh i see..." Dawn sighed and laid down "i wonder how much longer we'll be on this raft?"

(A/n: in a narrator's voice- no sooner had dawn uttered such words the raft rocked to one side to an extreme and threw the teens onto a sandy beach as the sun rose -snicker- )

"SMRSH!"

Dawn was thrown down she held onto Pachirsu closely, making sure it wouldn't wake up to shock her.

Ash blinked and grabbed onto the Seat.

Meanwhile, some others weren't so lucky...

May who had been fast asleep was thrown from her spot on the Boat and onto a sandy Beach. Manaphy in hand.

"hmmm...HUH?!" May's eyes immeaditly popped open as the taste of sand woke her from her not exactly peaceful to begin with sleep.

she had had a few nightmares about Drew, she hadn't seen him since the incident the previous Day. and she was worried out of her mind about it,

"HUH?! EWW!" May rolled over to find herself sprawled out on the sandy beach with Manaphy still in hand, of course it was awake. and crying.

"Mana! Mana! Mana! Mana Mana!"

May blinked "oh...sorry."

she slowly pulled herself up and began to rock Manaphy back and forth until it calmed down.

May sat up "Guys?"

she looked around

"May!" Max looked up from his Sand meal and looked at his sister.

"Max!" May turned around and stood up

she ran to her brother, May however wasn't looking where she stepped. and tripped and fell.

(a/n: there. now you CAN'T Flame me! no matter how much you want to! XP)

May shreiked "AH! What?"

she looked down and almost started to cry.

there, on the Sand was Drew Knightly, Laying peacefully asleep...

"Oh my god." May said slowly she looked over and paused

Max blinked and looked over " May?"

May was speechless.

Ash blinked and opened his eyes peering up "huh? the raft crashed..."

he looked around "May! Max!"

the young girl didn't respond, Max looked back

"Ash!"

Ash smiled "Max!"

he got up and walked over "what's wrong with May?"

Max gave the boy a bleak look,

May was kneeled over Drew, staring in pure shock.

"_he's here...HERE...with all of us...but he fell off the ship...i was so sure he'd Drown..." _

May shook her head _"he didn't though...i'm glad, i was worried."_

May placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him a little

"Drew...Wake up...if you can." May said she shook him a little, hoping to get a response.

and she did. Drew didn't open his eyes, but began to breathe then choke.

which Made May jump and cry out in terror.

"oh!! oh no! i'm sorry!" she jumped back

"um...someone Help! Please! Drew's Choking!" May shouted

Ash Blinked and his gaze immeaditly turned to May.

"Drew?"

he walked over "what's wrong May?"

May looked up "Ash! please help!" she cried "Help! Drew might die if no one helps!" she was teary eyed

Ash blinked "i'll try...what's wrong?"

"He's choking! Help!"

Ash kneeled down "oh..."

"ummm May..."

"Please!" May Begged

Ash nodded "alright."

he leaned down and placed two hands on Drew's chest, as awkward as it was May was in Tears and had been acting weird the whole previous night and Afternoon.

if Drew died, May would be inconsolable beyond words.

"Um...STOP!"

Drew's Breathing Calmed and he came to rest pacefully.

May sighed and smiled "He's okay now..."

Ash sighed "Yeah..."

he smiled "um May..."

"Yeah?" May looked up at him with a thankful and relieved expression.

"can you stay with him till he wakes up? i need to check on the others..."

May nodded "Yeah! Thank you ash!"

Ash smiled back "no problem May."

Ash then left

he sighed and looked over to the side spotting some of the others were awake now, laying on the sand or still sleeping

Dawn was sitting with Zoey and Lucas

Dawn was holding Pachirisu that was surprisingly being good.

Zoey had Glameow and Lucas had chimchar.

"so we're on an island now..." Zoey sighed

"yeah..." Dawn replied she looked up and all around. others were threre.

May,Misty, Tracey, Paul and Gary Oak.

"so i wonder how long we'll be here..." Lucas said

(a/n: one more unexpected turn of events...)

* * *

on a ship a little ways out...

"Lizabeth! can you shut the gate to make sure nothing gets off?" a woman called from the top deck

"Yes!" the girl, named Lizabeth called back.

the woman was Lizabeth's mother Meredith.

and yes, they were out at sea again

Lizabeth climbed down the steps and down the ladder.

her buizel trailed behind her every step of the way.

Lizabeth kneeled down and latched the gate carefully

the golden grate came down with a good thunk.

"Bob bui!" her buizel called then scampered Away.

Lizabeth blinked and looked up "Hm?"

"i forgot the other Gate." she said with a quick sigh.

she sighed and climbed down the ladder and bent over the gold grate.

"Thunk"

"there. all finished." Lizabeth smiled in satisfaction

"Bob Bui! Bo Bui!"

Lizabeth turned to go and turned

"Buizel? what's wrong? you see something?"

Lizabeth gazed out and it was true, buizel saw something. she did too.

"oh my gosh..."

Lizabeth turned "Stop the ship!" Lizabeth shouted climbing the ladder up

Meredith and Kai looked over and saw their daughter, a confused Expression Graced both of their faces.

"there's!! ...People! on that island!"

Meredith turned and looked out the window

"it's ..."

Lizabeth ran from the deck and down "GUYS!!!"

she waved her arms "look here!!"

* * *

on the island...

ash blinked and looked over "Lizabeth?"

* * *

Author's note: AHA! another chapter done...but not really. this is only a beginning.

and for that, now you can't flame me! no matter how much you all want to!

because...Drew's alive!

so there XP

part 2 of chapter 4 coming soon!

R&R!

with love, Cos

p.s. NO FLAMES! ALL FLAMERS WILL BE BLOCKED AND FLAMED TO THE SAME EXTENT!

thanks!


	5. Part 2: Drew and May

Author's note: hello!! back again for a repeat am i!

XDDDDDDDDD anyway you know the drill blah blah blah, i don't own pokemon.

onto the show!

* * *

_the island...late afternoon..._

the wind rustled and whistled through the cave May and Drew were inside, Drew was still unconsious, May was asleep.

outside some of the group was puzzling the arrival of a ship.

"U...uh?"

May opened her eyes and the steamy Humid air greeted her.

it only took a moment to realize where she was. she was not on the boat or in the water but in the small shore side cave with Drew.

it was apparent she had dozed off a few hours earlier. a few stray grands of Sand and some dirt stained her bare legs and she looked up.

Manaphy was asleep in her arms.

"Huh? oh...Manaphy" May petted the sea prince's head.

she looked over "_He hasn't Woken up yet?"_ she thought sadly.

May looked down lovingly upon the unconsious Figure of her Rival...or i guess you couldn't even say that anymore.

it had been a long time since any fighting was done between the two, so their rivalry had almost subsided now...

the rose had meant something of that Nature.

_'come to think of it...he saved my life. twice. in one day.'_ May recalled it to be true, he had saved her life. out of the abyss without any explanation.

"...hmrmm?"

May blinked and jumped back a little

her mind raced and Anxiety pumped through her, she was sure she had felt a small Jolt...was Drew waking up?

"...he Mumbled something..." May whispered aloud.

she turned for a second and placed Manaphy on a flat rock where she had been sleeping. Careful so as not to wake the pokemon up,

May dropped to her knees and Crawled over to Drew through what appeared to be nothing but some stray sand dunes and Stone on the floor.

"Drew...?"

the girl placed a slender and gentle hand on Drew's shoulder.

"Drew?"

"...hmmmrm? ...UH!"

Drew's green orbs popped open and he looked up dazed,

"Who? ...Wha-What?"

May frowned "He seems to be having trouble remembering things..." she thought

Drew yawned and opened his eyes again "..."

he turned his head slightly to one side and caught May's Gaze immeaditly.

"M--May?"

May looked up in shock.

"Dre--Drew...is that Really you?" she asked quietly.

Drew stared up at her "Yes...why would you ask something like that May?"

May shook her head smiling "no reason. Just curious." she took his hand

Drew blushed a little "May...is something wrong?"

May shook her head "...No." she looked up with Watery Eyes "i'm Just fine...Now."

"...May...where are we?"

May looked over " a cave on an island." she anwsered "i found you on the beach though..."

her eyes watered a little

"i was so afraid...and happy. all at the same time."

Drew looked confused. "Uh...Can you explain that May?"

May nodded solemnly, still holding Drew's hand, she squeezed it and looked up

"do you remember when i saw you last?"

Drew closed his eyes for a moment "...ummmm..." he opened them and looked at May again. "The ship before it Crashed Right?"

May nodded "right."

"okay...continue then."

May looked up

her eyes searched for something to keep her mind off the next part.

the part that had her scared to death.

"you fell off the boat...but before anyone could do anything it sailed away." May continued. a twinge of Sadness remained in her voice.

"Oh right...i do remember that..."

May looked down "when i saw you again you were knocked out on the beach."

Drew looked at her "continue..."

"you...then..." May looked away "just started choking. i was afraid i had done something." May Replied her voice a bit shaky.

Drew looked a little surprised. "Okay then..."

May caught her Breath as she felt another sob creeping up on her.

"When Ash stepped in and you stopped i was so relieved."

Drew raised an eyebrow "Ash?"

May nodded "i was too afraid to try and help. i'm sorry." she admitted

Drew gave her a soft and understanding Expression "don't worry about that." he placed his hand on hers that was tightly Holding onto his

May looked up and blushed "...Really?"

Drew smiled "Um actually May let's forget all that happened...just live right now okay?"

May sighed "..alright."

she smiled "but Drew..."

Drew turned to look at her

May smiled and closed her eyes and a few last tears slipped from her eyes

"i'm Glad you're Alright."

Drew blushed a little "Thanks...May..." he smiled at her

"now...let's go find the others alright?"

May nodded and quickly jumped to her feet.

"right!" she Dashed over to the rock and scooped up Manaphy who was thankfully still asleep.

Drew nodded and smiled and tried to pull himself to his feet the boy had to lean against the walls of the Cave

May looked back "...Are you okay?" she asked a bit worried

Drew looked up "Yeah...Just a little weak still i guess." he laughed lightly

May's worried look remained "if you insist..." she said reluctantly

"Do you need someone to hold onto though...?"

Drew shook his head "i'm okay. and don't worry. it's not your fault i'm a little Weak right now May."

May nodded "right..."

May walked slowly behind Drew in case he fell over or something, she would be there to catch him.

"Hey guys!" May Called out

Ash turned and looked "May! and Drew!"

May smiled a little

_'everything's okay now...' _she thought, Relieved

"oh! May!" Lizabeth Called out from the top deck she waved an arm "Hi!"

May looked up " huh?"

it only took a moment for May to regognize the voice. "Lizabeth!!" she Exclaimed in response

May's smile grew gradually Bigger with the sight of everyone and Lizabeth around.

Lizabeth smiled down on all the Teens on the island, Several of which she knew.

"Hey Lizabeth! what are you doing here?" Ash called up

Lizabeth smiled "we were on our way to the next town over...but running into you...All of you...What are you guys doing on an island?!"

May sighed "it's a bit of a long story!"

Lizabeth nodded "oh...do you have anyway to get off?"

Ash shook his head "NO! we were on a ship and it crashed!"

Lizabeth frowned "oh...hang on! let me go talk to my parents! they might let you all on!"

Lizabeth then turned and darted from the Deck

Dawn turned to Ash and May "ash...who is that?"

Ash smiled "Lizabeth of the Marina group."

May nodded "we know her from a little trip we took once."

Ash nodded "and a trip that Resulted in May Bonding with Manaphy."

May smiled "true to that." she smiled down at Manaphy

"Guys!" Lizabeth ran back up to the deck and waved out.

the group turned

"you guys can come! We're pulling in to get you!" Lizabeth called

May smiled "That's great!"

Lizabeth ran down to the deck and pulled in a rope and tossed it over.

"alright! in now!"

the ship gradually began to pull right up to the island's shallow shores.

"SMRSH!"

Lizabeth ran down from the docks and straight down onto the island

"Guys!" she exclaimed happily

Brock grinned hearts appeared in his eyes and he stared "Lizabeth..."

Dawn and Misty looked over

"oh boy...not again..." Misty sighed "and i'm without something to whack him with!"

Dawn stared at the two "you two know each other?"

Ash nodded "you might say that. Brock sorta likes Lizabeth."

May nodded "and it seems Lizabeth likes him back."

Dawn looked confused "...oh...i see...okay then!"

Lizabeth smiled "how are all of you?" she asked when she finished a long hug with brock, who was still slightly in a daze from the whole thing.

May smiled "Never been better!"

Lizabeth nodded "kay. do any of you have luggage? Belongings? any of that?"

Ash shook his head "Except for our pokemon we're kind of pioneering right now..."

Lizabeth nodded "ah...okay then. there's utilities on the ship then." Lizabeth walked up the ladder and back through a door "come in and make yourselves at home!" she called down before dissapearing through the door

Misty shrugged "should we?"

Ash nodded "Yeah it's room and board for a day i can go for that no problem"

Misty sighed "okay then..."

she then turned to brock who was still in a Daze "come on Lover boy..." Misty said irritated as she grabbed his ear and Dragged him off.

Dawn chuckled a little

"alright! all that's going ashore go on board!" Shep, Lizabeth's Grandpa called from the Deck

"Yeah come on guys!" Lizabeth called

Dawn didn't hesitate and dashed up the ladder quickly

"Hey Dawn wait a second! don't leave me!" Lucas Called after her, trying to keep up.

Zoey casually trailed behind. Barry Pushed ahead

Paul glared "runt..."

May paused "Drew do you need any help?" she asked standing infront of the ladder

Drew shook his head and smiled "thanks but no thanks May. i'm actually feeling much better..."

May nodded "okay...Just be careful."

Drew looked back and gave her a playful yet irritated look.

May laughed "Just joking."

Drew let go of her hand and climbed up

May smiled after and then went up with Manaphy

"Everyone up?" Lizabeth asked

"Yes!" Everyone chimed at almost perfect unison

"Yeah!" Barry shouted

Dawn, Lucas and Ash looked at him

Dawn laughed "Just like old times." she smiled and held onto her pokeballs and Bag.

Lizabeth smiled at the group of sitting teens on the deck talking and chatting away.

"Then let's go!"

"HMRMMMM!" the whistles blew and steam billowed into the sky.

"this brings back memories." May smiled

Manaphy opened it's eyes and smiled up at May

Ash nodded "Yeah it sure does."

Lizabeth looked out at the horizon "the sun is setting" she informed the group quickly

May looked up "it is..." she said quickly

Ash looked at her "something up May?"

May shook her head "guess i just lost track of time." she smiled and shrugged then looked at Drew.

"Well it's about time to settle down and find some place to sleep...you can stay up a little bit however..." Lizabeth then turned "Hey brock! wanna come help me in the kitchen?" she asked with a cute wink

Brock looked up and immeaditly jumped up "sure lizabeth!"

Misty rolled her eyes "new Adventure. same old Brock."

Dawn laughed "True."

Max got up "Hey May..."

May looked over "huh?"

"i'm bored! can i go somewhere else?"

May looked over "well..."

Tracey got up "See you all later."

Ash looked over "Where are you going?"

"down to the observatory thing down stairs. i'l get some great sketches for professor Oak."

Ash nodded "right right...See you then."

"Hey wait!" Max jumped off his seat "Let me come with ya!"

May looked after the two and sweatdropped "More time for me i guess..."

Dawn looked over at May

"Hey...Aren't you a coordinator from the hoenn Region?"

May blinked "Yeah...and you're from Sinnoh. am i right?"

Dawn nodded "Yeah! i am! name's Dawn!"

May smiled "i'm May!"

Ash smiled over at the two "well i could've seen that coming..." he thought with a chuckle

"Pika?" his pikachu stared up at him

Zoey slid over one seat next to Dawn "Ahem." she said with a smile

Dawn looked over "oh! May! meet Zoey! she's a coordinator too!"

May smiled "Hi, nice to meet you!"

she looked over at Drew "and this is Drew Knightly." she smiled

Drew looked over and blushed "oh...Hello Ladies..."

May smiled and whispered to Dawn "i have a tiny crush on him..."

Dawn grinned "who wouldn't?" she laughed a little

"He's a coordinator." she said in her normal voice.

Dawn nodded "always nice to meet Fellow coordinators." she smiled

"Oh! what a pretty Dress!" May exclaimed pointing to a photo Sticking out of her ribbon case.

"oh this old thing?" Dawn pulled it out "i wore it for my very first contest!"

"and this...is this a pokemon dress?! it's so cool!" May Exclaimed tugging out the Alamos town Darkrai dress photo

(A/n: Designed by yours truly )

Dawn smiled "oh i wore that when we saw Dialga and palkia and Darkrai! they were having this huge fight...but then Ash and i Saved the Day!"

May smiled "how exciting...but who are Dialga, Palkia and Darkrai?" she had a confused look

Dawn smiled "Legends! of sinnoh! where i live."

May nodded "ah. okay then."

Dawn looked at Manaphy "oh! How cute! what a cute pokemon! how did you get one?!"

May smiled "an adventure. he hatched from an egg and i sorta became his mama. then he found me on the cruise ship...hasn't left my sight since."

"i'm glad. i really like Manaphy."

Dawn smiled "and i Really like it too. i wish i had one. all i have is a prinplup, pachirisu and bune---"

"a Pachirisu?! you have one?! do you have a picture?" May Exclaimed

Dawn smiled "you can meet the real thing." she took out Pachirisu's pokeball and let it free.

"Pachi?"

May stared and immeaditly scooped it up in her arms "AWWW! you are too cute! i wish i would've known about this one!"

Dawn sighed "you think that's cute? Brock has a Happiny."

"well...i guess he HAD one. it's a Blissey now." she laughed

May looked up "okay you're loosing me...but explain about these pokemon."

Dawn smiled "i'll tell the whole 493 if you'd like!"

"Whoa! 493?! there's 107 more pokemon?" May asked

May paused "but before that let me show you my cutey."

she took out Evee's pokeball and let it free.

"Evee!" it chirped happily

Dawn smiled and scooped it up."awww! so cute! i've heard all about these! they can change forms and types by using stones right? and flareon, vaporeon and Jolteon were the evolutions? but what were the ones in sinnoh? Leafeon and Glaceon? and i think there was one more...Espeon?"

May nodded "i think...and you forgot Umbreon." she chuckled

Dawn laughed "right right! but this is so cute! where did you get a normal Evee?"

May smiled "it hatched. from an egg. like Manaphy did." she replied

Misty looked over smiling "that May girl and that Dawn are getting along well huh Ash?"

Ash looked over to see the two girls exchanging photos and talking and chattering

"Yeah...guess they are." he smiled

Zoey spoke up "Hey don't foget purugly!" she laughed

Ash looked over "and it looks like Zoey just joined in."

Paul sighed and got up "you're too loud and Hyper." he said before stauntering off.

Barry and Lucas looked up from their card game "Paul...?"

Ash looked over "well...some things never change i guess. "well. paul didn't" he added quickly.

Misty sighed "you just lost me. AGAIN. can you please explain who all these other people are?"

Ash looked over "oh right. sorry Misty."

"Dinner!" Lizabeth called from the kitchen

* * *

"Yum! i didn;t know you were such a good cook Brock." Dawn added

Brock sweatdropped "you always refused food."

Dawn blinked "no i didn't!"

the group laughed and walked down the hallway and back outside.

"so! how is everyone now?" Lizabeth appeared from a door

"Great! dinner was delicious!" Dawn smiled

"Thanks." Lizabeth looked over "sooooo where is everyone sleeping? we have a few guest rooms...and the deck is open"

May smiled "if you don't mind i'll take the hammock with Manaphy."

Lizabeth smiled "okay."

Max looked over "Hey no fair! i wanted to sleep on the Deck!"

Lizabeth blinked "you can too max. i'll get a sleeping bag. the rest of you?"

Dawn yawned "as long as it's by the others i'll take a guest room."

Lucas blinked "me too..." he blushed and looked over at Dawn."to make sure nothing happens..."

Lizabeth smiled "okay...then the rest of you, down the hallway and down the stairs. to the left of the observatory."

Lizabeth nodded "Goodnight then!" and dissapeared behind the door again

"My room is on the second floor if you need anything! just up the steps and to the left!"

"thanks! we'll remember that." Ash said before dissapearing into his own room.

up on the Deck "Night Manaphy." she smiled and kissed the top of the seaprince's head. "Good night Max." May smiled

Max rolled over and smiled at his sister "goodnight May."

* * *

Author's note: WUHAHA! CLIFFIE! but everything is okay now!

Drew is alive and safe and Max is aobut to get a visitor from the past...who is it?!

well to find out you have to read the next chapter of pokemon futari league!

oh...

Pairings:

DawnXLucas

DrewXMay

AshXMisty

PaulXZoey

LizabethXBrock (Mana shipping! XDDDDD)

that's all for this Chapter! Bye!

with much love, Cos ♥ ♥


	6. Jirachi! and Futari league!

Author's note: omg! i'm so into this fic now i want to update like Crazy!

XDDDDDDDD sooo you know, i don't own pokemon.

Just the merchandise i do own in Real life. XDDDDDDD

alright! Ch 6! of pokemon! Futari League!!!

* * *

as the night settled over the ship...a single star appeared over the Ship, twinkling... 

"Max...we'll be friends forever..."

then, it was gone.

* * *

"...hrgrhgrghhhh...oooooooooooh... hgrghghhhh...oooo..." 

May and Max slumbered Away as the star floated around the ship

Max rolled over and sighed several times.

the star was starting to annoy him, meanwhile May was too far in her own dreams to notice.

"Hee hee! Max! Wishmaker!"

the star floated down and Jirachi's Crystal came into veiw.

"SMRSH!"

"ARRRRRRRGH!" Max rolled over and shot up as the boat shook.

"May! May! Wake up!!" he jumped out of bed. stumbling in his state to the hammock where May had been sleeping with manaphy.

"...Ma-Mana?" Manaphy opened his little eyes and looked around

"Mama! Mana! Mana! Mana Mana! Mana!!! Mana! Mana!" it began to cry, so loudly it woke May up. not that the shock had Shook her from her dreams to a nightmare.

May stirred a little and opened her eyes

"huh? Manaphy?" she rolled over

"Manaphy!" she scooped up the sea prince in an effort to console it.

her gaze then quickly turned to Max

"Max! what are you doing out of bed?! did you wake Manaphy up?!?" she spat

"Whoa...are you two okay? Awake? Alive?!"

Lizabeth swung open the door and walked up on Deck

"oh...you're both awake." she looked at Max and May and then at Manaphy who had just stopped crying.

"and Manaphy too." she smiled "did you guys feel that?! something crashed into the Deck!" Lizabeth Exclaimed

May nodded "Yeah..."

Max nodded "Yeah! it threw me from my bed!"

Lizabeth peered over "wow...it made a hole in the deck..." she walked over and took out a pokeball

the blue fish like pokemon with a light on the top of it's head flopped over to the deck.

"wow..." Lizabeth leaned down "it's a Pointy Crystal..."

Max blinked "Crystal?" he looked over at the hole

"Lizabeth!"

Lizabeth turned around "oh hi guys. just here to investigate...are you all okay?"

Brock rushed forward "yeah but forget us! are you okay Lizabeth?" he took both of her hands in one swift motion

Lizabeth blushed "uh yeah...Thanks for the concern!"

"what exactly happened?" Dawn asked examining the hole in Curiosity

"Wish maker!"

as she approached it started to glow

"What?!" Dawn jumped back.

Lizabeth took a step back "What is it?"

Max stepped forward then turned to the others "Jirachi."

May stared "Jirachi?! what do you mean? he's only awake during that one week!"

Lizabeth shrugged "well...if some pokemon bond..with humans. like you and Manaphy May...sometimes they return of their own will..."

she turned to max "tell me, did you make friends with Jirachi like May and manaphy did?"

Max nodded "yeah! before he had to go! we played and everything! it was fun!"

Lizabeth took a step back. "then you have to take him out of the crystal."

Max stepped forward "Jirachi? Can you hear me?"

Jirachi opened his eyes and smiled "Yes! Max wishmaker!"

"Wishmaker's back! Yay!" Jirachi jumped up and fell back

"Jirachi!" Max dove for the pokemon and caught him.

"Max! wishmaker!" Jirachi hugged him with it's little arms the best it could

May smiled "good for you Max."

Max looked over "what do you mean by that May?"

May smiled "your friendship with Jirachi is as strong as mine with Manaphy. and Manaphy came back to find me. like Jirachi came for you."

Dawn smiled "oh how cute!"

Lizabeth smiled "wow. two legends come back to find you. that has to be a sign of goodluck for you two!"

May and max proudly looked up both holding Jirachi and Manaphy

"Yeah!"

"well...let's all get moving then. i'll wake my parents and we'll be to the island by later this morning."

Ash smiled "Yeah."

"well this is turning out to be an intresting journey eh May?" Max asked

May sat down on the edge and clutched Manaphy in her arms "Yeah..." she smiled down "it is,"

she looked up "and it might just keep going."

Max looked up and smiled at his sister

"Who said we had to go back home? i'm not done Traveling!" May smiled

_when you walk away..._

_you can't hear me say_

_please oh baby don't go._

Max nodded "Yeah! and now i have Jirachi back!"

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_  
It's hard to let it go..._

May nodded "and i have Manaphy."

_you're giving me...too many things._

_Lately._

_you're the only thing i need._

Ash looked back "so...May and Max are joining us?"

_you came to me and said...don't get me wrong i love you..._

Brock nodded "guess so."

but does that mean i have to meet your father?

_when we are older you will understand._

_what i meant when i said "no, i don't think life is quite that simple."_

"Great." ash looked ahead from the deck

the warm lights of dawn creeped from the clouds as the ship began moving again

_when you walk away..._

_you don't hear me say,_

_please oh baby don't go._

"and this time...there's no end to this." May smiled

"we're together." Max

_simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight_

_it's hard to let it go_

"and that's how it'll be." Dawn added

"Yeah!" Ash straightened his cap "There's no stopping us now. and wherever we end up we'll be together!"

_the daily things that keep us all busy_

_like this and that and what_

_are confusing me_

_that's when you came to me and said i love you._

Misty looked up and smiled

_but does that mean i have to walk..._

_on water?_

"Yeah."

_Maybe when we're older,_

_you'll understand it's enough when i say so._

_but maybe somethings are that simple._

"Just like old times." She said looking up

_when you walk away...you can;t hear me say._

_please oh baby, don't go!_

"Yeah..." Dawn added with a smile

simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight...

it's hard to let it go...

"Hey there! is that is Lizabeth?" Ash pointed to an island far beyond the sea

_Hold me...whatever lies beyond this morning..._

_is a little later on._

"Yeah! that's it!" Lizabeth pulled on the break.

...on the island...

"Sorry, but we have to part here guys." Lizabeth sighed

"Lizabeth!! i'll Miss you!" Brock blubbered crying a waterfall of tears

"Awwww i'll miss you all too!" she stepped off the deck. "Bye. Take Care."

she approached slowly and leaned in giving Brock one kiss on the cheek

the boy blinked and nearly fainted, a bright pink blush spread over his face.

"Bye." Lizabeth said quietly before slipping away back to the ship "i wish it wasn't so." she placed a gentle hand on his cheek and slid it across as she walked away.

"visit if you see us at the show here." turning back to the group Lizabeth added quickly.

"thanks." Ash nodded "we will. thanks for all your help too."

Lizabeth nodded "it's no problem. bye!" Lizabeth waved as the group turned to go

_Regardless of warnings..._

_the future doesn't scare me at all._

_Nothing's like before._

"Here we are." May looked over the town ahead

"ready to face anything in our way." Dawn added

"Yeah." May added "we'll always win! no matter what!"

"we're unstoppable! Yeah!" Max cheered

_when you walk away..._

_you can't hear me say..._

_please...oh baby don't go._

_Hold me..._

_whatever lies beyond this morning..._

_is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings_

_the future doesn't scare me at all_

"Ready?" Brock turned to Ash

"Ready." he nodded

_Nothing's like before_

_when you walk away...you can't hear me say..._

_please! oh baby, don't go._

_simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight_

_it's hard to let it go..._

_Hold me..._

_whatever lies beyond this morning..._

"so...when you returned to Sinnoh you never guessed this would happen huh Dawn?" Lucas leaned over

Dawn shook her head "no." she smiled and looked up "i'm kinda glad it did though!"

_is a little later on..._

_Regardless of warnings_

_the future doesn't scare me at all._

_Nothing's like before._

* * *

Author's note: Hi! end of another chapter. Kind of short. some Mana shipping though! YAY! ha ha XDDDD okay, i decided to Add a song at the last minute. i was listening to it and it came to fit. so there.

XDDDDDDD

now may has manaphy and Max has Jirachi, the group has landed in the futari league together. what Adventures Await Ash and his friends?

Find out next chapter!!!!!!

R&R

and since i didn't put this in the disclaimer: i don't own simple and clean that belongs to utada hikaru.

and so ends another chapter of pokemon futari League!

Byeeeee!

-poofs-


End file.
